


Been Too Long

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [10]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Established Relationship, M/M, Mermaid Malcolm, Pirate JT, Pirates AU, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Summary: JT is finally back on the open sea and he has a very impatient visitor
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Series: AU-gust 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Been Too Long

The open sea air was always refreshing when you’ve been stuck on land for so long.

It was even more refreshing when you’d just come back from a raid on a Royal Navy ship and you were so far out they never had a chance of catching you. At least, that was JT’s opinion on the matter

He was just heading to his cabin when he heard a splash off the side of the ship. Smirking, he looked over the railing. “I know you’re there. You’re lucky everyone else is below deck.”

Fangs smiled back at him as a lithe figure pulled himself up from his hiding place in the dinghy. “Lucky, eh? Like you got ‘lucky’ when that wave pushed you extra far out to sea so the navy couldn’t catch you?”

JT rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Malcolm. You’re a real life saver. What would I do without you?” he deadpanned, standing up to give his friend room to hoist himself up. “You here for any other reason than gloating?”

Malcolm faked a look of contemplation as his tail swished along the side of the ship. “Hmmmm… You know, I think I am. I think I might’ve entertained the notion of dropping by to check on my hot pirate boyfriend but now I’m not so sure….”

“Uh huh. You’re not gonna let me live that one down are you?”

Malcolm shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe I will if you do something nice for me….”

JT sighed. “What do you want? It’ll be a while before we reach land again so don’t get your hopes up for a good market score.”

“Oh, I don’t need anything from land, silly.” His eyes had a mischievous glint to them. “I just want to have a little fun with you.  _ My _ kind of fun.”

“Oh? And what exactly would that entail?” JT had a rough idea but he wanted to hear Malcolm say it.

Malcolm smirked and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him into a searing kiss. He let out a low groan as the merman’s lips moved from his mouth down his neck. “You. Me. This ship. Alone. How soon can you pull that off?”

“Let me go so I can check the maps and I’ll tell you.” JT’s original route would take them to a rich port but he knew he could probably convince the crew to land in a more relaxing place first, which should cut that time in half.

“No.” Malcolm left a few soft bites on his neck before pulling away, still gripping his shirt tight. “I’ve waited three months for this chance. You’ve been gone too long  _ Captain _ ,” he purred.

“Some of us have obligations,” he reminded him. “You think I don’t want to be here all day? Believe me, I’d love it. But I have a crew and they need food and things and that’s my job.”

Malcolm pouted. “I know but I miss you. Even when we’re on the water you don’t want me around because your crew is so anti-sea creature.”

“You sure about that?” JT smirked. “Maybe I just want you all to myself.” The real reason was much darker but Malcolm didn’t need to know anything about that. “I’ll let you know when we start heading to port again, okay? I just need to talk to the crew.”

“Okay….” Malcolm gave him one last, lingering kiss before jumping back into the water. He flashed JT another smiled before diving back into the dark depths of the ocean.

_ That idiot is going to be the death of me…. _ But it was so, so worth it.


End file.
